Inside the TARDIS
by DWPAF12
Summary: This is a one shot about Clara finding out something new about her mysterious time travelling friend. He can sing. And dance. Story is much better than this summary. Please read and review.


A/N: This is just an idea that starting brewing in my head and keeps bugging me, so I'm finally writing it down. Enjoy!

Clara sat in her room, just finishing putting makeup on. She stood up and walked towards the console room, but as she reached the stairs leading up to the console, she heard music, even recognising what the song was, and then she heard something very unusual.

"_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me__  
__But bear this mind it was meant to be__  
__And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks__  
__And it all makes sense to me."___

Clara recognised the song as One Direction's Little Things, but what she was also hearing made her stop in her tracks.

_"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,__  
__You've never loved your stomach or your thighs__  
__The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly."_

Clara couldn't believe her ears. The Doctor was singing. And he was singing like an angel/

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth__  
__But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you and all these little things.___

_You can't go to bed without a cup of__tea__  
__Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep__  
__And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep__  
__Though it makes no sense to me.___

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape__  
__You never want to know how much you weigh__  
__You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But__ y__ou're perfect to me._

Clara couldn't move, stunned by the Doctor's singing skills.

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth__  
__But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you and all these little things.___

_"You never love yourself half as much as I love you__  
__You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to__  
__If I let you know, I'm here for you__  
__Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you."_

Clara decided to join in with the final chorus. Walking up the stairs to the console, she saw the Doctor standing at the open door staring out into space. But he didn't get a chance to continue singing when he heard the voice of an angel singing from behind him.

_"I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth__  
__'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to__  
__And I'm in love with you (and all these little things)."_

The Doctor just stood there, not being able to move, as Clara sung the final part of the song.

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth__  
__but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you, and all your little things."_

The Doctor felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Clara's smiling face staring back at him. "You're a great singer, Doctor." said Clara, still smiling at the Doctor. His face immediately turned dark red and he started stammering.

"Clara, you w-weren't, I-I mean, y-you weren't s-s-supposed to hear m-me s-s. Oh dear, I've made a right fool of myself." said the Doctor, looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"Doctor, trust me, you were really good." said Clara, and pulled him into a hug. The Doctor started to flail about, not used to close contact, but after a few seconds, returned the hug, not feeling quite as embarrassed as before. Clara released him, and seeing the Doctor's blush had almost completely gone, she smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you, Clara. And I have to admit, so were you." the Doctor replied. Clara just blushed at the compliment the Doctor had just given her, not used to hearing something like that from the Doctor. He never complimented her as he wasn't someone who was felt comfortable with giving people compliments. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and obviously the Doctor noticed this, as he pulled her into another hug. After a couple of minutes, the Doctor pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you Doctor, that means so much to me." Clara said. The Doctor smiled, and pushed the TARDIS doors shut. He walked up towards the console and started setting the TARDIS into motion. Clara just stood by the console and checked the Doctor's playlist for what the next song was going to be. When she came across the song, she almost burst out laughing. She couldn't wait for that one.

2 hours later, and Clara was about to leave to her room again, when she remembered what song the Doctor was going to play next. She decided to say she was leaving for her room, but was actually going to watch from behind a box the Doctor had dumped in the console room. "Right, I'm off to my room Doctor. See you soon." said Clara.

"Goodbye Clara." the Doctor replied, and turned away from her. Clara had him where she wanted him. She quickly dived behind the box and peeked over the top just in time to see the Doctor flick a switch and the console room came to life with flashing lights and music. She heard the familiar music blare out from the seemingly invisible speakers and smiled. She couldn't wait to see this.

The chorus to the song started, and the Doctor started dancing like he was riding a horse (A/N: Have you realised what song it is yet?). Clara sat there, trying her hardest not to laugh. But as the song was ending and he started doing some very strange movements with his legs, she couldn't hold in a laugh any longer. As the music stopped, she burst out in fits of laughter. The Doctor suddenly turned round to find the source of the noise just in time to see Clara jump up from behind the box. He started frowning, looking very angry AND embarrassed. Clara laughed even harder as she saw the Doctor's face, but suddenly stopped laughing and ran as he sprinted towards her.

The Doctor couldn't believe this. This was the second time he had been caught doing this, once with the Ponds (A/N: Look through my stories to find the correct story). As he chased his giggling companion down the corridor, he decided one thing. He was never dancing to Gangnam Style again.

A/N: Cute, isn't it? I don't own Little Things, One Direction do, and I also don't own Gangnam Style, PSY owns that too. I also don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, Steven Moffat and the BBC does. Please review!


End file.
